1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power switch device, and more particularly to a power switch device that switch on/off a power module of an electronic system according to logic judging result.
2. Description of Related Art
An enterprise server normally operates 24 hours a day. However, as a power button is protrudingly disposed at front panel of a server, the power button may be accidentally touched, thereby leading to unexpected shutdown of the server. To reduce such a risk, the power button can be disabled in BIOS, but functions of other buttons disposed at the front panel of the server are also disabled at the same time. Under some special circumstances where a server needs to be shut down and then restarted, the server must be restarted so as to enable the power button in BIOS. Then, the server can be shut down and started again by pressing the power button. The above-described complicated processes are not convenient for users to conduct operation.
Alternatively, a casing structure can be disposed at position of the power button for protecting the power button from being accidentally touched by users. However, the casing structure increases the cost. Also, under some special circumstances where the power button needs to be pressed, the casing structure must be removed and after the power button is pressed, the casing structure needs to be assembled again. If the casing structure is not suitably disposed at position, the power button may also be accidentally touched or damaged. Therefore, the casing structure is also not convenient for users to conduct operation.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a power switch device that can prevent accidental touch of the power button and facilitate operation of the power switch.